1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power line filter, and, in particular, to a size-reduced, material-saving, labor-saving and high-yield power line filter.
2. Related Art
The basic structure of a conventional power line filter is composed of a socket and a housing disposed at one side of the socket. The electronic elements such as an X capacitor, a Y capacitor, a filter inductor and a ground inductor are disposed in the receptacle of the housing. However, because the filter inductor and the ground inductor are both disposed in the receptacle of the housing, the distance between them is quite short. Furthermore, the ground inductor is generally wrapped by an insulating tape only. Thus, the filter inductor, the ground inductor or other inductor elements are vulnerable to be interfered by each other so as to influence the filtering results. Additionally, the insulating tape wrapping the outside of the ground inductor is easily detached and cracked, and its insulating efficacy is quite limited as well. It results in generating sparks due to a high voltage difference, which is occasionally induced between the filter inductor and the ground inductor by a significant variation of magnetic fields at the moment of being powered on or off. This severely endangers the safety of use.